


4th Holy Grail War Reincarnation

by MiniNephthys



Series: True Grail War Reincarnation [2]
Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Holy Grail War.  Essentially.  It's not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a long epic tale of five grail wars that will only ever get bits and pieces written because I'm me. With thanks to: ScarletWeather, Five_X, Phantrosity, akleayeah, and Seika for their Servant profiles! And NailsInYourFeet and Cyber Angel, but those Servants from this war aren't in this part.

All Dahn sees before him are the people who let his sister go to the Tento Lords, who _made_ her become Lord Tento's bride. Their selfish desires created and perpetuated the Marriage Ritual, and they won't let anything interfere with their precious livelihoods, not even knowing what the fate is they're sending one of their own to. Dahn sees red when he's around any of them.

That's why. He absolutely has to win this Holy Grail. He can fix everything. He can save his sister and still keep his village afloat. This plan _has to work_ , and he doesn't care how many people die in the process.

The last thing he needs is a Servant who's going to screw things up. He needs one that isn't too weak and won't do anything stupid by themselves. He needs a Berserker, and a Berserker he calls.

It would be impossible to mistake her for anything else. Dahn smells charred flesh before the shrieking even reaches his ears. That howling corpse before him, where flesh continually grows back before burning away again before his eyes... _that_ is his Servant. Awaiting his bidding.

He absolutely has to win this war. So far, so good.

* * *

Gotou said something about responsibility and limiting the damage unscrupulous people could do, when he was talking about why Raidou needed to enter the Holy Grail War. He did not discuss whether or not his demons could get along with his Servant.

The first time Raidou summons his Lilim outside of battle with Lancer around, she immediately pulls on his monkey tail. Lancer yelps and looks indignant at her, and what follows is a chase with varying levels of playfulness on the parts of the participants.

Raidou and Gotou look on silently for a few moments before Gotou clears his throat. "...I'm sure they'll all get used to having him around and behave a little more professionally."

Raidou gives him a dubious look.

"The war won't last that long anyway." Gotou self-consciously holds his tail very close to him. "And he is a powerful Servant-"

The Lilim chases Lancer right out of sight. A loud crash can be heard shortly after.

"-I'm almost certain."

Raidou just sighs and follows in the direction they went. Limiting the damage his Servant and his demons can do will be his first priority. Then he'll start to think about what other people are doing.

* * *

"They will never have us fight each other," Saber says. He is firmly-spoken, but not boisterous. Rider is still studying his armor and sword, and comes to the conclusion that he is from after Rome's time.

"The rules of the war demand it," he answers simply. "Even if we defeated all the other Servants together, the Grail would necessitate our combat to end the War."

"Your Master would die sooner than cause mine to shed blood. Though I'm certain that my Master would go through with the battle for honor's sake, it would barely be called a fight." Saber shakes his head, already seeming fond. "There's nothing wrong with that. We all have things we love, and honor is only one of them."

Honor should be prime among them. Rider will have to have a talk with his Master, if he finds it his place to comment on her feelings... though it really is nothing he should be concerned about. If he is ordered to die ignobly in this way, it will be at the end of a successful campaign, and he can be satisfied with that much.

"I look forward to working together with you, Rider."

"Likewise to you."

* * *

The mad cackling that could occasionally be heard coming from the basement of the Konnou-Ya seems higher-pitched than normal. The owner resolves to soon get a better set of earplugs.


	2. Caster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken huts and lakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to PM these people, but thanks again to aldeayeah (spelled correctly this time) and Five_X for their Servant profiles.

Raidou finishes off the next of many, many, many demons he'd faced today and pauses with his sword pointed at a quivering Anzu. "Why are so many demons attacking?"

"S-S-Servant," the demon stammers. "You have a Servant. W-we wanted a wish too! We thought we'd take your Servant and get our wish- I'm sorry, don't kill me, I'll leave you alone..."

Raidou lets the demon run and sheathes his sword.

Behind him, Gotou is sighing. "Bad enough with just humans competing over it, but now that every demon wants his claws on the Grail... We'd better find the other Masters and Servants."

The presence of a forest where a forest should not be is one clue. The road ends suddenly and the dark world's buildings are replaced by trees. Raidou carefully enters the woods and searches for the cause.

He doesn't have to go far to hear the sounds of battle. A white-haired man he immediately recognizes as Geirin Kuzunoha from a previous meeting, two of his demons, and a man in old armor are in combat with a cackling woman constantly throwing spells around. Powerful spells, too. If she's held off a devil summoner, his demons, and a Servant for more than a minute, she's an excellent mage, and they seem to have been in combat for a while.

"You're showing your age~" she taunts Geirin, who even seems a little out of breath as he defeats another of her summoned spirits.

"I have more than enough life in me for this," he answers, calm. "You should think of yourself, Baba Yaga."

Indeed, behind her is the famous house on chicken legs, flexing slowly in the wind. Mistaking this Caster for another Servant would be impossible, so she needs to make up for it with her power.

Raidou is just about to call his demons in for help when the unnamed Servant gets past her magic defenses and moves in for a skillful strike against Caster's heart. Already weakened, she flails, collapses, and fades away within a minute.

The demons chatter amongst themselves, but Geirin and his Servant remain on edge. Raidou takes a second to realize why.

As if it's realized that it's being stared at, the house takes one slow step backwards before turning to flee far into the woods.

This time Raidou is about to call his demons to chase it when the other Servant takes his sword and plants it firmly in the ground.

The crackling of ice can be heard. Swiftly, the area around the sword's point turns to ice, and the ice spreads to become a frozen lake in all directions. Raidou and Gotou keep their balance, but the house is not so lucky. It fumbles on the ice and falls, spinning around helplessly until it slows to a stop right in front of Geirin.

As curses come from inside and the house struggles to get to its feet, the combined work of Geirin's team quickly destroys both the chicken hut and Caster hiding inside.

"Well," Gouto says. "We were helpful here."

"The theory," Geirin answers, "is that it's the thought that counts."


End file.
